It's So Wrong And Yet So Right
by Phoenix Takaramono
Summary: In Domino City, there came a time when the humans feared the demons. Nothing could stop them from what the demons truly desire: a mate of their own. Can they convince their mates that they don't intend to harm them as they think they would? ON A LONG HOLD
1. The New Students

Disclaimer Demon: Phoenix and Takaramono doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but they do own Kaiser Hyoku.

Phoenix: This is our first time writing stories here so go easy on us, 'kay?

Takara: Okay, flamers. Don't flame the story because if you do, we'll both block you and then report you.

---------

**Demons of the Night**

**Chapter One**

---------

_ In Domino City, there were demons that hide in the darkness. People knew about the demons and tried so hard to get rid of them out of either stupidity or fear. But the only ones that fears the other are the demons._

_ All the demons want is a mate to love and preserve their dying race, but the slight stupidity of humans and fear of them had prevented them from what they desire. They tried so hard to get what they wanted but it was hopeless and most of the demons gave up. But the other demons were quite desperate, so they carried males and females into the darkness of the night, raising the fears of the humans. Some demons even tried to take other demons' true soulmate._

_ There were more demons that hadn't found their mates, but seven of them were determined to find their soulmate even if they have to sacrifice everything they have left. This is their story:_

--------

Yugi yawned softly as he got up from his cozy bed. 'Man, if only there wasn't any school today, then I could get more sleep' Yugi thought and yawned once more. He walked toward his bathroom with his school uniform slung over his shoulder and a sleepy look on his face.

After he freshened up and changed into his uniform, Yugi headed downstairs. He greeted his grandpa and thanked him for the breakfast before he sat down on the wooden table.

"Yugi, you seem as if you didn't get enough sleep last night. Is anything wrong?" his grandpa asked while Yugi helped himself with a plate of strawberry waffles and cranberry juice. Yugi kept silent for a while but decided to answer.

"Our teacher was talking about having us study the Demons of the Night today. I don't see what's the big deal about them being so dangerous if we know so little about them. I mean, have we even talked to them, and why should we think that they're a danger to us if they haven't done anything harmful to us?" he said.

"Yugi! What a terrible thing to say! Ever since those...those..._creatures_ appeared in our town, we couldn't get rid of them, and now they're abducting our people. We don't know why they kidnapped those unfortunate kids but still, we need to be extra wary. You better pay attention to those lessons because I don't want to hear any news about you being kidnapped by those monsters." His grandpa said while inside, he was agreeing with Yugi. He frowned to himself. 'No! I can't believe a single word that Yugi just said. They're a problem to the face of the Earth. We can't show mercy to those monsters.'

Yugi sighed but nodded with his appetite gone. He left for school while pondering in his thoughts. 'Why would the teacher be teaching us about them? It's not like we would go out late at night.' He thought as he came up to his school and headed toward his first class.

---------

After break, Yugi entered his classroom and sat down in his seat. The students stood up and bowed when the teacher came in. They continued their lesson, and Yugi was already bored so he started to doodle in his notebook that he brought with him in every class. Halfway through class, someone knocked on the door and the teacher granted entry. Two students walked in, one with the same tri-colored hair as Yugi and the other one with shoulder-length black hair handed the teacher a note. The teacher looked over it and nodded at them before he turned to the class. "Class, this never happened before but we have two new students today." Yugi curiously glanced up and gasped at how similar the tri-colored student looked like him. "Please give a warm welcome to Yami Yikana and Kaiser Hyoku!" the teacher announced and instantly, the whole class greeted them. Yugi continued to watch them and eeped when he saw them heading his way.

Yami spotted him and examined him before he walked over to Yugi. "Hello little one. Do you mind if we sit here." Yami questioned and Yugi hadn't notice himself turn beet red from head to toe. He also hadn't noticed Yami's smirk.

Kaiser walked up behind Yami and bashed him in the head. "You idiot! Don't you know we're supposed to sit here?" Yami tore his gaze away from Yugi and saw two empty seats next to him. He glared at Kaiser before moving to sit in the seat next to Yugi's. Kaiser sighed and sat next to Yami, seeing that he holds an interest in Yugi already from first sight.

'And he'll rip me to shreds if I'm the reason for losing his potential soulmate. Besides, my taste in a mate is much different from his.' he thought as he pulled out his school books. Yami continued to stare at Yugi, feeling his pure light energy radiating from him.

'I have no doubt about it. He has to be the one. Such an innocent and light aura was what I looking for in my mate.' Yami tore his gaze away before Yugi would think that he was a perverted stalker or something, and then took his school books out.

Once the new students were settled, he continued the unfinished lesson and it went by pretty fast. Before they knew it, they were on the next lesson. "Now today my fellow students, we're going to learn about the dangers of the Demons of the Night." The teacher announced and started the lesson.

---------

Phoenix: We want to thank Rose Mistress for the tips and for her ideas to improve our story.

Takara: So...thank you Zypher, for everything you have done. Everybody, please review!


	2. Book of the Dead

Disclaimer: Phoenix and Takaramono-

Takaramono: Ahem.

Disclaimer: Err, Phoenix and Takara doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so the lawyers can't sue.

Takara: Thank you.

Phoenix: People, this story involves blood and gore, so don't read this if you have a weak stomach or that you hate that stuff.

---------

**Demons of the Night**

**Chapter Two**

---------

The teacher pulled up his black briefcase that was lying on the floor, and opened the combination lock. He pulled out what seems to be...an old-yellowed book. An old-yellowed thick book; already the students were bored out of their minds.

"Alright students, turn to a new unused page in your notebooks. Ahem-hem. Well children, do any of you know what this is?" he received blank stares, except the suspicious looks of the two new students. "This is the one and only English-version of the Book of the Dead! Now I know that some of you must have heard about the Book of the Dead, am I not correct?" All he got was silence.

'What is he up to?' a figure thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Well my students, the Book of the Dead is believed to be dated back in times of Ancient Egypt! Yes that's right class, Ancient Egypt! And you know that in Ancient Egypt, there's "ancient" Egyptians in their "ancient" homes and "ancient" palaces. Heh heh heh. There were even "ancient" animals." the teacher crowed.

'That man is an idiot! He should be in therapy, no no no. He should be in the mentally-unstable household.' The other figure thought. 'I wonder which dunce bag here even in their right minds hired an idiot like himself? Heck, he can't even answer a simple question like what's one plus one!'

The teacher coughed harshly from the dust once he opened the book. After two wasted and yet amusing minutes of the teacher coughing into his fist, and jumping up and down like a clown, he got over it and sneezed all over the book. "Well, I wasn't expecting a huge dust storm in this book, but the owners said that it was old. Ah-ah-ah-ah-coo!" the teacher sneezed again.

"Bless you!" Yugi and most of the students answered automatically.

"Say it, don't spray it!" Kaiser taunted.

"Careful! That book is priceless, so unless you want to cover it with your snot and ruin the book, I suggest a handkerchief or a tissue. In fact, here's a tissue. Take it." Yami smirked and held out a tissue to the direction of the teacher.

The teacher began to turn red and talked in gibberish. The only thing that the class managed to hear that wasn't nonsense was "Kaiser...Yami...go...to...the...b-bloody... principle's...office...a-and get out o-of my sight!"

"With pleasure, but we can't" Yami began.

"You see, it's against the school rules to send the new students to the principle's office for no reason." Kaiser chimed in.

The teacher frowned. "I never heard of such things. You're bluffing. And I have the reason; your fellow students are the witnesses. You two dared to insult a teacher in the middle of a lesson and now you lie. It's enough reasons for you to go."

"Ahh. But we were actually speaking out of our minds. We were just being truthful, so technically, that wasn't counted as insulting. Insulting people makes the targeted victim feel like scum off their boots and ashamed. We weren't making fun of you. Like we said, we were telling the truth so we weren't lying. Therefore, you can't send us to the office if we were innocent and not guilty." Yami concluded.

The students nodded and agreed with them. There were even students that pointed at the teacher, and laughed at him.

Yugi tilted his head to a side, which made him more adorable, in Yami's opinion. 'Why is sensei(1) acting so strange? He never talked to his students like that.' Of course, Yugi was oblivious to the fact that the two figures heard his thoughts.

'I knew it! No adult or human would ever talk like that if they were teaching students. No wonder I was getting a bad vibe from him. His aura is as black as coal, and represents deceive and evil. If I was to look at his soul, no doubt it would be a bottomless pit.' The figure muttered. The other one agreed and growled under his breath.

The teacher's left eye twitched. "Fine. You two just barely got away from suspension. We'll continue the lesson as if nothing happened." He said.

He flipped though the pages and stopped in right about the middle. "The Demons of the Night were once believed to be dated back to Ancient Egypt," he read. "In fact, they were created by one of the gods called Seth. According to the passage of this page, Osiris and his wife Isis called forth the other gods and goddesses to summon a meeting. They were debating on whether to create humans and animals or demons and other supernatural creatures. Everyone agreed with the idea of humans and animals except Osiris' brother: Seth. He thought that the ideas of them were weak, and the demons and the supernatural should be created instead. He said that the ones with more power should be allowed the privilege to be created by the gods. Osiris and the other gods and goddesses disagreed and-" teacher paused.

"Are you taking notes? You do know that you're going to have to take a test on this subject, don't you?"

The students blushed, and soon, the air was filled with the sounds of scribbling. He repeated what he said, and once the students were done, he continued on.

"Osiris and the other gods and goddesses disagreed and overruled his protest. While they were busy creating the new life of humans, Seth was creating the ultimate army of demons in secret. He was soon drunk on their power, so he made a grave mistake and the sun god Ra heard his plans of revenge. Ra reported the information to Anbuis, and he banished Seth to the Underworld for all eternity. Osiris decided to take pity on the demons and welcomed them with open arms. Now that was his undoing. He was found dead by Thor, and he inspected Osiris' dead body. He found bite and claw marks on him, and a devastating stab mark right on his heart. When Isis came to know of the information, she sent out a search party to find the accused missing demons and Seth. They captured them all and hanged Seth right away out of instinct. Isis couldn't stand another death, no less hundreds of demons so she instead banished them from Egypt for eternity. From then on, all the gods and goddesses could see her walking around the hall, in her palace with a dead look in her eyes. It was like she was an empty shell. She was found later in the middle of the desert, ripped apart. Flesh from blood from bones. The goddesses thought that the mourning Isis had snapped under pressure and ventured to the demons' domain, and asked the demons to kill her, so that she can be reacquainted with her love. The gods however, thought that the demons dragged her to the desert and murdered her out of revenge. The demons fled for safety after they were chased by the gods, and that was how they ended up here in Domino City." The teacher finished and slammed the book shut.

'Those little snippets of information are missing quite a lot of details.' One thought.

The bell rang, surprising the students who were so enthralled with the story, that they forgot they were in school.

---------

Yugi was almost finished packing his backpack when, he bumped into someone.

"Yugi-kun! Gomen nasi(2). I didn't see you there. Need a hand with the fallen books?" Yami smiled softly.

"Yami-kun? Fallen books? _Nani_(3)" Yugi glanced down and blushed crimson red.

Yami chuckled. He bent down and picked up the scattered books, and handed the back to Yugi.

"Arigatou(4) Yami-kun" Yugi said softly.

Yami smiled at Yugi's cuteness. "It's just Yami to you."

"Eh?"

"I really like you to just call me Yami, and not Yami-kun. It's too um, formal. Besides, only my friends and the ones I love can just call me Yami." Yami winked.

"Ano(5), Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Where's your friend Kaiser-kun?"

Yami fell to the ground, anime style! He ignored the question. "W-what makes you think that we're friends?"

"I don't know? You two remind me of when Jou-kun and Honda-kun fight together, in a friendly sort of way." Yugi chirped. "Why are you on the ground Yami?"

Yami scrambled up and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He hadn't noticed that he made Yugi blush by calling his head pretty. "Can you do me a favor?"

Yugi blinked. "Hai(6)!"

"Can you come over to my house tonight?"

He didn't know why but he found Yami sweet and trusting. It couldn't possibly hurt to go to his house. "Can I bring my friends?"

"Sure, and I'll bring my friends too." Yami gently took hold of Yugi's hand and kissed it. Yugi's face can now make a tomato jealous. Yami smirked and dropped Yugi's hand. "Ja ne(7) Yugi!" He waved before heading off to look for Kaiser before he could blow a fuse.

"J-ja ne Yami" Yugi whispered into the wind. He looked at Yami's retreating back before taking off. He couldn't place it but there was something strange about him. 'It's as if I'm falling in love with him, but that can't be it. I just met him. Whatever, I'm glad to feel this sensation in my heart. All warm and relaxing. It's as if I've died and gone to heaven. I better call Jou and Ryou, and maybe Honda if he behaves. I wonder if I can bring my other friend?'

---------

(1)**Sensei:** Teacher

(2) **Gomen nasi:** I'm sorry

(3)**Nani:** What

(4)**Arigatou:** Thank you

(5)**Ano:** Um

(6)**Hai:** Yes

(7)** Ja ne:** Good bye

Phoenix: Well, this is a bit longer than my first chapter, so yeah. We'll try to make each chapter longer than the one in front of it until we can stop at least 2,000 words each page.

Takara: Please review!


	3. Getting Prepared

Disclaimer demon: Phoenix and Takara doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but they do own the OCs. Phew. Now I can quit this job!

Phoenix: Hold up Mister Disclaimer Demon. As long as this is our story, you can't quit.

Takara: Unless you want to lose a part of your body. -licks a bloody knife-

Disclaimer Demon: I-I'll s-s-stay. -glances fearfully at Phoenix's yami-

Phoenix: -sweatdrops- We're sorry about the long wait. We had a mini-writer's block, and we were stuck with nothingness. I'm still in shock on how many reviews that we received. I figured that we would have at least two. So, sit back and relax as you read this chapter of Demons of the Night!

Takara: We are experiencing technical difficulties remembering all the name suffixes of those in Japan, so feel free to leave the correct suffixes in your review if you wish. And we're bored, so we'll respond to your reviews here. Can we do that? Oh, forget it.

**Angel's Charm**: Thank you for your suggestions. We'll try to follow it, and once again, thanks.

**FanFicFanGurl101**: Thank you so much for your advice and compliment.

**Archangel of the Vampires**: Aww. You thought our story was great. Arigatou!

**KitsunesEmber**: We are.

**Kyo lover with little sanity**: **sighs** We're trying to update soon...we are just currently stuck with writers' block. Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy you. We're new at this!

---------

**Demons of the Night**

**Chapter 3**

---------

Yugi paced around his room, pondering in his thoughts.

'Hmm. Should I do it or not?' he thought

Yugi wasn't sure if this was the correct decision. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead. If he made the right decision, mankind would be safe, if not, the earth is doomed.

'Oh what's the harm in that? I made up my mind! I'm gonna call Honda whether it's the right choice or not. A hyper Honda isn't that dangerous, is he?' Yugi gulped nervously. 'I'm sure Yami won't mind.'

He walked towards his phone and dialed Honda's number.

"Moshi Moshi, Honda speaking."

"Honda" Yugi blurted out the news of the new students and Yami's invitation to their home. "So, can you make it?"

"Hai! When do we leave?" Honda asked in a remarkable speed.

Yugi blinked and tried to figure out what his friend just said. "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Well, call them!"

"They didn't leave me their phone number" Yugi sighed. He crawled over to his bed and took off his navy jacket. A small note fluttered out of one of his pockets. Curiously, he bent down and read it.

----Note-----

_Yugi,_

_I forgot to mention our phone number and address. In the mean time, I've also forgotten what our phone number is, but I can tell you where we live. It's only three blocks away from your grandpa's shop. Be there at seven o' clock sharp if you can. I look forward to your arrival._

_Yami_

_----_End note_-----_

_'_How did this get into my pocket? I'm quite certain that nothing was in there, no less this note.' He frowned.

"Yugi? _Yugi_? YUGI?!"

Yugi winced from Honda's tone. "Hai?"

"Thank goodness. I thought you hung up on me. When are you going to call him?"

"I won't. I know where they live."

"Nani? But I thought you said-"

"That I didn't know where we have to arrive and at what time."

"Hai!"

"I found a note in my pocket and it told me where and when. Be here at six, okay Honda?"

"Hai. Ja ne Yugi!" Honda hung up.

'Phew. Now that's over. Okay, I called Ryou and his roommate already, and they agreed to come over. Now, after all that, the only one left is Jou.'

Yugi dialed Jonouchi's number and told him the news once he had answered.

"Okay Yug! I'll be there in, oh, about right now."

"_Nani_?!"

The doorbell rang. Yugi took a fleeting look back at his phone before darting through his room. By the time of the fifth bell, he had already opened the door, allowing entrance for his dirty blond companion.

"Ohayo, Yugi-kun. Are you ready to go?" Jou chirped.

Yugi stared dumbfounded at him. "Jou, why are you acting so...chipper?" he spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a child.

"BecauseIhadsugartoday!" Jou spoke in rapid speed.

Yugi slowly deciphered it while horror dawned in. "You had sugar today, didn't you?" he cried. He turned paler and paler as Jou nodded enthusiastically. "Well, let's just go," he sighed.

"Ano...didn't you say that we're waiting for Honda and the others?"

Yugi froze in mid-step. He turned around and walked back into the hallway. "Never mind," he muttered.

Jou bounced around the room while Yugi sulked around behind him. 'It's just not fair!'

"Yugi? Do you want something to eat?" Yugi's grandpa's head popped out of the doorway. "Oh," he glanced at Jou. "You're having friends over?"

"Iie. We are going to Yami's and Kaiser's house." Yugi replied.

"Yami? Kaiser? Who're they? Are they friends of yours?"

"Of course Jii-chan! They're the new students at my school. One of them, Yami, invited me to their home."

"But isn't it a bit too quick for you to accept the invitation? After all, you just met them."

"I know," Yugi sighed. "But I have a feeling that they won't hurt me. It's weird, right?" Yugi rubbed his head sheepishly.

Yugi's grandpa stared at his grandson for a while before nodding and heading out of his way.

Suddenly, the tri-haired boy was bombarded with waves of drowsiness. He staggered into the living room and plopped onto the maroon couch. Yugi fought with every inch in his fiber to stay awake, but he admitted defeat. Soon, he was sleeping peacefully, snuggling into the cushions.

----Dream Sequence-----

_Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He scrambled to his feet, only to gasp in bewilderment. The ground underneath him had changed from marble to a meadow. His school uniform had also transformed into an ashen colored robe, complete with two ebony dragons entwined together in a loving gesture. Yugi absently stroked the crown decorated with amethyst gems and rubies that was lying on top of his head. His sneakers also changed into knee-high boots that seems to be made out of dragon scales, and his navy blue slacks was altered into leather. "Where am I?" he asked. _

_"You're in my world." A voice answered behind him. Yugi spun around, only to meet face to face with a man. He squinted his eyes. Yugi couldn't make out his face features, except for the crimson eyes. _

_"Who are you?" he asked the man in suspicion._

_The man chuckled. "I'm who people fear, but I am also who is respected. I am the one who is always misjudged by my true appearance, but not by our loving nature."_

_"You're one of the demons of the night!" Yugi backed away and prepared to run._

_"Hai. But please don't be afraid of me. I would never harm a human being unless it was absolutely necessary."_

_Yugi faltered. This demon seems quite familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it. He looked over the demon's appearance. The demon was wearing a robe just like his, except for the colors. Everything that he was wearing was in the color of ebony, except the pure white dragons. There was something off though. Yugi narrowed his eyes, and then gaped at the demon. The demon was emitting a shadowy crimson aura, and yet, fear hadn't penetrated his heart. A feeling of love and peace surrounded him, drowning him in its embrace. _

_"Staring at me now, young one?" the demon chuckled. _

_Yugi's face slowly shaded into scarlet. "Iie," he denied. _

_The demon chuckled again. He leaned over until he could feel Yugi's breath breathing on him. "Do you know why we demons were on the run from you humans all along? The history of our past is more complicated than you think. I look forward to our next encounter." He kissed Yugi's forehead, and stepped back for the shadows to envelop him._

_"Wait! I don't know you! Could you at least tell me your name?" Yugi cried. His hand reached for him, only to grasp thin air._

_By then, the demon had disappeared. Only his voice had remained. "I fear it's too soon for you to know my true identity. For now, you may call me Atemu. I hope that you won't judge us from our appearance like those imprudent mortals from the past. Please learn to love one, too, for the sake of our race. Bye for now, Yugi."_

_By than, Atemu's voice had faded, and left a feeling of anguish and confusion from Yugi. His knees collapsed, and he dropped to the ground before him. _

-----End Dream Sequence-----

"Yugi-kun? Yugi!" Jou shook Yugi's slender shoulders. "Wake up! Kuso!"

Yugi cracked open one of his amethyst eyes. He yawned cutely and stretched his arms to get the numbness out. "Jou-kun? Why did you wake me up? I was just having a wonderful yet sorrowful dream."

Jou's hyper voice turned sober. "It's seven 'o clock already."

"Nani?" Yugi yelled. "Oh no! We're late!" He scrambled off of the couch and dashed into the outside world.

Jou snickered. 'Man, this is too easy!' Calmly, he pushed himself up and jogged over to Yugi's side.

-----------

Phoenix: -looks back at the fic- Is this over 2,000 words total? If this isn't, we promise you that our next chapter will be much longer.

Takara: I don't think so. We are offering a kuribun (is that the correct term) to the person who reviews this chapter and correctly guesses who "Atemu" is. This is very simple, so it couldn't be that hard for you all to answer, but you can just give hints of who you think Atemu is for we don't want to spoil his identity. The winner gets to ask for a request that's related to this story, and we will go to no ends but to make sure that it happens. If you're asking why we're doing this, well, we ran out of ideas so we added a kuribun to this fic.

Phoenix: Why, you're no help. Please review! Oh yeah, you can get the definition of the Japanese words on our profile. Until next time!


	4. The Arrival

Phoenix: -blushes- Ohayo viewers! We're finally done with the fourth chapter, so we're proud to present the next chapter of Demons of the Night! eyes turns glassy I didn't know yaoi animes was so...vivid in sexual activities. Oh Ra...that that image again!

Takara: -rolls eyes- Hit it!

Disclaimer demon: -sighs- Phoenix and Takara doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will!

Phoenix: -beams- Now there! Is it really that hard?

Takara: -snickers-

Disclaimer Demon: I want new mistresses. -sulks-

Phoenix: Yosh! Hopefully, this came out faster than last time.

Takara: Yet again, we are still experiencing technical difficulties remembering all the name suffixes of those in Japan, so feel free to leave the correct suffixes in your review, if you wish.

**Angel's Charm**: Thank you for your advice and compliment. We'll put it to good use， and thanks yet again! And one more thing: Is our grammar improving? Meh, we're still not so sure.

**FanFicFanGurl101**: Umm, sorry? We're trying to, and here is the fourth chapter. Hopefully, you will like this like the other ones.

**Archangel of the Vampires**: We know. Our grammar stinks, but we're still trying to improve! And sorry about the late update! You won the kuribun at least! -laughs sheepishly- Just tell us what you want in your review and we'll grant it.

---------

**Demons of the Night**

**Chapter 4**

---------

Yugi sprinted as fast as his little slender legs could manage until he reached the doorway. He stopped and panted as if he was done running through the marathon. After gathering his breath, his pale nimble hands curved around the silver doorknob, and slammed the door open.

Jou finally caught up with his petite childhood friend, and grinned.

Yugi blinked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He closed the door with a loud slam. His face flushed as he slowly turned to face Jou. Smoke started to come out of his ears as he planted on the best glare that he could manage. "Jou-san," he spoke through gritted teeth.

Jou gulped. It wasn't like everyday that little naïve and innocent Yugi could manage a seething glare, and when he does, you better pray that it isn't you who has angered him. An angry Yugi is worse than a hyper Yugi. Jou shuddered as one of his memories entered his mind.

_--------_

_Flashback_

_--------_

_ "Itai! Gomen Yugi-san!" a chibi Jou cried. His little legs ran as fast as it could, occasionally with fire racing right behind him. _

_ A vein mark pulsed through little Yugi's head. He swung the oily frying pan, in his pale right hand, at Jou. "Give me back my pixie sticks, you no good thief!" _

_---------_

_End Flashback_

_--------_

"Nani?" Jou managed to squeak out in a pathetic, little voice.

"Jou-san" Yugi repeated. "How come there's no one outside, waiting for us to come out and go?" he asked in his don't-you-dare-lie-to-me voice.

Jou fidgeted. "Erm, about that. Well, you see...I-"

The doorbell rang.

"I have to answer the door!" Jou cried. _'Thank the Gods!'_ He dashed by Yugi before he could protest, and opened the door.

"Ohayo Jou-san!" Honda greeted. His usual unicorn-pointed hazel hair was gelled back, and he was wearing his school uniform.

"Ohayo Jou-san...Yugi-san. I would like you to meet my roommate Chaise Yinaku." Ryou smiled softly, and his chocolate-colored doe eyes twinkled.

A young man with sharp amber eyes shyly peeked from behind his silver-haired roommate's shoulders. His jet black waist-length hair fluttered in the wind, escaping in the ponytail that he set his hair up in. "Oh-ohayo," he stuttered and blushed lightly before hiding behind Ryou, again.

"C'mon Chaise-san. They're my friends, and they won't bite." Ryou beckoned his hand to Chaise.

Honda and Jou wore the same facial expression of confusion while Yugi just cocked his head.

Chaise whispered something into his friend's ear and backed away from him.

Ryou sighed. "Well, shall we go?"

"Hai!" everyone gathered around the entryway cried.

---------

"Ano, Yugi-kun?" Chaise asked in a questioning tone.

Yugi glanced up from the map that he brought along with him. "Nani?" He blinked.

"Well, are you sure that you know where you're going? After all, you're carrying a map, and you should already know this street. For Kami's sake! I think we're lost!" Chaise muttered angrily.

Yugi sweatdropped. "The map disagrees with you" he pointed to the paper-made map.

Jou shivered under the freezing breeze. Unlike his uniform dressed friends, he only wore a thin leather tank top and jeans. "Would you two just be quiet? Yugi-san, please give that map to me so that I could see it."

His amethyst-eyed friend handed the map over to Jou with uncertain edged on his face.

Jou scanned the chart, only to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Yugi-san?"

"Hai?"

"Did you know when this was made?"

"Ano...iie." Yugi rubbed his head sheepishly.

Jou glanced down at Yugi in shock and in pity. "Yugi-san, this was made during the 80's. This map is outdated."

Silence surrounded the boys as the new knowledge was absorbed into their minds.

"And what Chaise-kun said was true. We're lost."

---------

Yami paced around the floor making Kaiser's eyes go zigzagging from left to right. "Oi! Yami! Can you stop the pacing? My mind's going haywire."

The tri-haired boy froze and then turned to glare at his "friend." "Why don't you try and wait for your potential mate that could be taken from you, anytime soon?" he snapped back bitterly.

Kaiser rolled his eyes. "Okay. Okay. So you found your mate in Yugi-kun, eh? Well, I'm sure that he's safely making his way here into your loving embrace, and you'll both cuddle with each other shamelessly until the apocalypse comes. So, no worries, eh baka pharaoh?" He scoffed.

A vein pulsed on Yami's head. "What did you just call me?" he growled out through gritted teeth.

Kaiser leaned against the doorway with a smirk planted on his mouth. "You heard me."

Yami lunged at his companion, only to land face-flat on the floor. Kaiser muttered what sounded suspiciously like "Baka pharaoh" under his breath before opening the oak-wood carved door. "Ohayo Yugi-san."

---------

Yugi's face was clouded with worry. "Are you sure Jou-san?" A nod from Jou was all that was needed. The petite teen's features suddenly brightened as he reached into his pockets.

Ryou, Chaise, Honda, and Jou held their breaths as they watched Yugi pull out...a stick. Everyone, except Yugi, fell down to the ground with twitching bodies.

"Since we're lost, I'm going to throw this stick up into the air, and when this lands on the ground, that's where we're going to go." Yugi explained. "The sharp, pointy end of the stick will serve as an arrow in where we have to go. Any questions?" he chirped.

"Hai. I got one. What in Kami's name are you on?" Chaise's amber orbs glared at Yugi.

Yugi replied back with "nothing" before tossing the wooden stick into the air and watching it land. He pointed to the north and set off, leaving his friends behind choking behind on his dust.

Muttering their opinions about what they thought that Yugi "was on," they darted after him.

After three torturing miles of being chased by an elderly woman equipped with a steel-made broom, a rapid bloodhound, exploding dynamites that were meant for the mines, and glass bottles, they finally reached their destination. Yami's and Kaiser's house wasn't what they expected. It was a colossal two-story mansion!

As they gaped at the view with their jaws on the ground, they managed to pull their weight and before they could ring the doorbell, they were greeted with the door swinging open and an "Ohayo Yugi-san."

--------

Phoenix: -purses her lips- My Ra. This is only on the first day when Yugi meets Yami and Kaiser, and this is already on the fourth chapter! And I think we made this into a POV format, but I liked the way this turned out in the end.

Takara: At least we introduced another new character, and they arrived at Yami's and Kaiser's home, ne? -nudges her hikari- The blood and gore will arrive soon!

Phoenix: -groans- Not again. And I thought that she grew out of her blood and gore fantasies. Why couldn't she be a lemon writer?

Takara: I am. I just write ones with blood and gore.

Phoenix: -blanches- Forget what I asked. I'll be writing the lemon from now on. Well, I hope this chapter is up to your liking. We'll see you in the next chapter! Until next time! And please review with helpful advice so that this story can be improved! And darn! This hasn't reached the 2,000 limit of words, isn't it? -makes a face-

Takara: We'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. A Blast From the Past

Phoenix: Okay. I am making sure that we're finishing this chapter on this very day that Yugi meets Yami and Kaiser. These chapters are too short and I don't like dragging this out. We need to write about the next day. **–grits her teeth-** And holy Ra! 1,028 people viewed this story. Aww. I feel so loved! And we're sorry if you've viewed this before. I'd just noticed some mistakes, so I went back to change it, but I had to delete it. Gomen! We're so sorry!

Takara: Let's get the show on the road!

Disclaimer Demon: Look back on the previous chapters. They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Takara: And some of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh won't look exactly like what they originally looked like since we don't have enough information. Take for instance: Yugi's teacher. We only know that he's male and a teacher. We don't even know his name, so we'll make up one for him...perhaps...

Phoenix: We're not sure whether this is going to be under the rating of T or M. I'm leaning towards M because we're going to include lemon or lime scenes, (graphic) violence, and cuss words. _Is that even allowed under rated T? _We've tried to look for preferences, but they're all...different.

**Archangel of the Vampires: **Whoa! Long review, don't you think so too? No offense and all, but this has gotta be the longest review that we had received that was in a full paragraph. And we don't mind at all. It's true that we tried to include humor so that our viewers won't get easily bored, but humor isn't exactly our best talent. We know that they seem to be out of character (OOC), but I think that the Yamis are much better this way. And gosh...thank you. You didn't need to write all that, but...wahh! You're too kind! We will write new stories since you won the kuribun, and for being so kind to us.

**FanFicFanGurl101:** I must admit, we don't have any clue what you're talking about. What's too short about our last chapter? If you mean the chapter length, we did promise you that we will try to make it pass out goal-limit of 2,000 words per chapter, starting with this one. We're only 300 words behind before it reaches its goal. Kuso! This is so not fair! Ra damn it! We're glad that you are a loyal reviewer to this fic, so we want to pay you back (not money, mind you). **_Do you want anything for us to see to that you want granted?_** It's just like a kuribun, only you aren't competing. We're only doing this out of kindness and so. Like, if you would like to be included in this fic, if we could update faster (that one will take a lot of work getting used to), writing a story that you would like to see done, making a sequel, or any that you want. Those are only examples. Wow. You submitted a shorter review than Archangel of the Vampires, but yet, our response back to you is longer. Just...wow!

**Angel's Charm:** Err, thanks? Here is the next chapter. And not really. The plot is actually starting right now. I'm just twisting the story plot a bit more since it comes out all unexpected in every chapter. **_And the same wishing thing-y applies for you, too! _**Consider this as your early Christmas gift.

--------

**Demons of the Night**

**Chapter 5**

---------

"Ohayo Kaiser-kun!" Yugi chirped back. He beamed brightly at the pale man before him.

"Please. Just Kaiser is fine." The dark-haired man chuckled and leaned against the door. Yami's head popped out of nowhere behind Kaiser and searched for Yugi with an unnerved expression on his tanned face.

Yugi, who still hadn't noticed Yami, stared perplexed at Kaiser. "But isn't that only what lovers call one another? Without the suffixes?" he cocked his head adorably at Kaiser.

Bemused, Kaiser responded back. "Hai, but didn't Yami request that you call him by his first name only? Hmm? Wouldn't that make you two lovers?" he scanned the people crowded around Yugi. His ruby gaze lingered at Chaise longer than others before moving on. _'That human reminds me of someone. Have I met him before?' _

Yugi's pale face flushed darkly until it was a sickly hue of pink while Yami was sputtering out "prove it" to Kaiser.

Jou, Ryou, Honda, and Chaise just stared mystified at the three people. _'Man, blushing really isn't healthy for you. Yugi must have a blushing-disease.' _

"I believe we wasted enough time idling with one another, so let's get a move on" Kaiser drawled as he stepped back, bumping into Yami. Kaiser hissed lightly from the slightly stinging pain.

_---------_

_Flashback_

_---------_

_"Oh. Mr. Yikana and Mr. Hyoku...please stay after school today to further discuss your studies so that you won't fall behind your peers." The teacher announced; his muddy brown eyes sparkling. Utmost to him, nearly every single student had left the dull baby blue classroom except the two transferred scholars. _

_Yami and Kaiser shot a glare at their teacher that could have frozen hell. "Well pardon me O' mighty teacher of the West," they snapped. Kaiser and Yami strolled across the classroom wooden desks and plastic chairs as they made their way to their sensei. _

_Yami took a deep breath before continuing. "If you at least have the respect for your newly-transferred students, may I be allowed at least a minute to depart from here? I have some...loose ends to tie up." _

_After seeing the teacher nod, he sped away as fast as a cheetah to catch up with his new...interest. Both the teacher and his acquaintance stared back at Yami's retreating form and shook their heads. _

_Kaiser glanced at the teacher. "Well, go on. What was it that you wanted?"_

_The professor frowned at Kaiser's rudeness for not addressing him as his sensei; he decided to ignore it. "You!" he cried with a defiant roar as one of his slightly tanned hand clasped around Kaiser's pale neck. The professor smirked as the other slender hand tore off his face, only to have another face feature appear. _

_His black aura had glowed into a hue of orange as his once hazel pupils had altered into feline-like amber eyes as bright as the sun. His pearly white canines grew in length until and sharpness until it was sharp enough to penetrate steel, and nine ocher-colored tails, resembling the rare nine-tail fox, appeared below his upper body. He squeezed Kaiser's pale throat harder together, his nails digging into Kaiser's neck._

"_You're...a...nine-tail kitsune! It's...not...possible for...you to...exist...Your race disappeared...eons ago" Kaiser gasped, taking deep gulps of air as he managed to choke out the three sentences. _

_The kitsune made a clucking noise with his darting tongue. "True. My race of the Kitsunes did disappear, but I'm the only sole survivor. And when I'm done with you, I'll go after your little friend, too. After all, I need some rich flesh to feed on." The kitsune chuckled. "And since you're about to die anyway, I'll tell you my name." He leaned his head over and started to nibble on Kaiser's earlobe. "The name's Yinaku. Chaise Yinaku." He purred. _

_The hand that wasn't occupied started to travel down until it reached the end of Kaiser's school uniform, and slid underneath the cloth until it made contact with skin. Chaise's hand started to circle Kaiser's pale skin in a teasing motion until bruises appeared. "Didn't you want this? After all," he whispered in Kaiser's ear. "I was your mate. Right, Kaiser-sama?" _

_Kaiser immediately stiffened. Snarling, he tore his body away from Chaise. "You're not my mate!" he growled. "He died during the war between the Gods and the Demons of the Night. You're not him! Although you bear the same face as him, I will not be fooled that easily." A long sword engraved with ancient Atlantis symbols appeared in Kaiser's hands. _

_The kitsune backed away slowly. "Whoa. Hold up there, Kaiser-sama. You aren't going to kill your mate here, are you?"_

"_You are not my mate!" _

_Chaise dodged the fatal swing that could have pierced his heart. A portal entirely made out of shadows appeared behind the sinister kitsune. "Ja ne, Kaiser-sama. Look forward to our reunion later into the future." He whispered as he disappeared._

_Yami burst through the door. "What's going on!" he cried. His crimson gaze found a dazed and bruised Kaiser, trembling, and clutching his signature sword in an iron-grip. "Kaiser!" Yami sprinted toward his companion. He started shaking Kaiser's shoulders in order to jolt him out of his daze._

"_Nani? Hey! Stop shaking me; you're giving me a mind-numbing migraine." Kaiser groaned as he woke up from his trance. He blinked at Yami. "Ano, when did you get here?"_

_Yami fell to the floor with his legs sticking up. "You BAKA!" he yelled once he had pushed himself up. "Why were you holding your sword, in the middle of a HUMAN CLASSROOM where HUMANS can see who you REALLY are and HOW IN RA'S NAME DID YOU GET HURT?" _

_Kaiser blinked. "What happened to me is my own business. You don't have to worry about anything besides mating with your potential koibito." He murmured. "And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to make amends with Yugi-san?"_

"_Amends? What amends? All I wanted to say to him was if he wanted to come by our house today?"_

_An uncomfortable silence washed away Kaiser's confusion. "Nani! You...you...baka! What in the afterlife happened to possess you to ask Yugi-san to come over to our home? Do you have any idea what could happen while he's staying over there? Do you even have a mind?" Kaiser shouted angrily and proceeded to shake Yami's brains out. _

_Yami's crimson eyes were becoming hazy. "Yes. I do have a mind and an idea. Relax. All I said was that he could bring his friends over if he so happened to agree to come over to our address. Now, stop shaking me!" he kicked Kaiser in the shins._

"_Itai. Baka pharaoh...die." Kaiser started to chase Yami out of the classroom and swung his gleaming silver sword at him. "When we get home, I swear I'm going to kill you! You...you...baka!"_

_After the two students have left, the classroom closet door swung open with a creaking sound, revealing the torn flesh of the real sensei. Scarlet blood oozed out from the mahogany wooden closet and onto the beige marble floor. _

_--------_

_End flashback_

_-------- _

"You okay?" Ryou asked the wincing man. "Do you need some help?"

Yami glanced over to the lean albino boy. "Iie. He just got hurt on our way back home. Kaiser just got insulted and bumped by a bully, and he beat that guy up. Unfortunately, Kaiser had a few presents lying in wait for him. All he got was a few bruises and scratches. It's nothing really harmful, actually." He lied smoothly.

"Oh" Ryou frowned. "Well, I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry!" Jou draped his arm around Ryou's shoulders. "If Yami says he's alright, then he's alright." He merrily chirped and skipped his way along through the entry with Ryou in tow.

The rest of the high school students sweatdropped. Yami and Kaiser turned to look at Yugi with confusion lurking in their eyes.

Yugi just gave them an innocent look before whispering, "Jou devoured too many sweets. He'll calm down sooner or later."

Kaiser slapped his forehead and groaned. "I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning," he moaned. He turned to glare at Yami. "You owe me, big time!"

"Ano, iie? The baka tomb robber can pay you back whatever that's going to get damaged. He can pay you much more than what I have."

"He already paid the previous damage that you inflicted, and no. Priest-sempai can't afford for the next damage that you've caused. Sure, he's wealthy and all, but he has paid enough money to buy us..." Kaiser paused and started to count his fingers. "Enough money to buy us sixty-one mansions and forty-six successful companies all rolled into one with some money left over."

Yugi and Chaise gave Kaiser a quizzical look. They just shook their heads and continued their way into Kaiser's and Yami's home as they were about to.

--------

A figure clothed in shadows, along with three others, stepped into the light.

"It's time." The tallest figure whispered as he spread his leathery bat-like wings into their flying-motion.

The one with sandy blond hair sticking up like a lotus flower nodded as he shifted into his jackal-like form. Another albino boy with sharper features than Ryou smiled grimly as he altered his human form into those of a snow-furred sphinx. The girl with cat-like features stood next to the sphinx, her amethyst eyes darting with barely-contained excitement.

"Let's go!"

--------

Phoenix: Eh heh heh heh. Gomen! Sorry for the late update. I was busy wrapping presents for my family and friends for Christmas. And drat! I couldn't include the rest of the day on what they were doing. Kaiser's flashback took up too much space. Kuso!

Takara: This was a better cliffhanger than the one that's going to be in the next chapter, so we didn't include the rest of the day. Sorry about that. I think this passed the 2,000 word-limit...I hope. See you in the next chapter!

Phoenix: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! You should check out "Winter Love" by BoA! Here are the lyrics:

---

fuyu no yousei tachi ga kagayaki maioritekuru

nanimosuru koto nai kara egao shashin kuchizuketa

yakusokushita eiga no nagai retsu ni

futarishite mou narabu koto wa naino

dakedo kokoro was soba ni iru kara

tomodachi ni mo miss you

mou nidoto modorenai

anata ga suki de aitakute kisu ga

hyakuoku no yuki wo tsutau no

dokoka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made

wasurenakutemo baby

suki demo ii desuka?

zutto wasurenai

tatta hitoribocchi no jibun ni kizuita shunkan

hontou no sabishisa dane

afurete wa mata komiageru

hito wo aisuru sonna omoi wo ima

taisetsu date wasurenaitte omou

kono address wo nando kaetemo

sono koe mo yume mo Watashi wo hanarenai no

toki ga nagarete chigau koi shitemo

anata wo omoidasu deshou

deatta unmei ga kawashita nukumori ga

anata de yokatta tte kokoro kara ieru yo

itsuka aeru made

miraiwa can't stop yatte kuru

kanashii hodo hayaku forever

shiawas date kizutsuitatte

dareka wo aisuru toki

Just alive

Anata ga suki de aitakute kisu ga

Hyakuoku no yuki wo tsutau no

Dokoka de guuaen ni meguriaeru hi made

Wasurenakutemo baby

Suki demo desuka?

Zutto wasurenai

---

Takara: And you can find this at YouTube. Search under "MV BoA - Winter Love Subbed".


	6. Back to School

Phoenix: That's it! I vow that I'm finishing this day on this chapter! Grr. I am getting irritated by the thought of this very day where Kaiser and Yami met Yugi!

Takara: -sweatdrops- Why don't you make "that" into a flashback instead?

Phoenix: Ano...Why didn't I think of that before? –blinks-

Disclaimer Demon: -waves a white flag of surrender- I give up. I can't quit. It's not fair. –sniff- They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and their characters but they do own the OC's and the plot.

Phoenix: Ano...Anzu Misaki (I think that's how you spell her last name) will act exactly like a bi-och. Hey. I need a bad guy in this story that goes to their school (and I mean "_bad_"), and we're not really big fans of her so...Anzu is going to be "_way"_ out of character. Don't worry, she'll just die peacefully and oh my Ra, I'm spoiling too much of this story. I'll shut up now. I'll probably type down the events that occurred during the "party" in this or the next chapter.

Takara: Most of this story's blood and gore is caused by watching too much of the anime: "Yami no Matsuei". We're horribly addicted. Although, I seem to be the only one that observe the bloody gore scenes with watchful eyes while _she_ is cowering behind me. Argh! Why won't Tsuzuki-san just kill Muraki-san and be done with it? Angel of Death, my ass. Phft.

Phoenix: Err, calm down. Tomorrow's our birthday remember? You'll get your weapon back if you stop cussing. –pokes her yami-

**_Atemu Yugi Lover34_** The girl with amethyst eyes? You don't know who she is? Well, you can find out about her on our account. Thanks. Here's the next chapter!

**_Archangel of the Vampires_** You're welcome! And yeah, I bet you do. About the rating: are you sure that you don't know? I'm not all that familiar with fanfiction ratings that much, and I don't have that many friends here that aren't busy with their fics. –blinks rapidly- Are you really sure? Oh yeah, your kuribun request is coming soon. Just wait patiently, 'kay? It's just going along slowly since we already thought out the whole plot but we somehow can't think of an introduction.

**_Grace Mustang_** Aww. Arigato. Thanks for the compliment...well, it's a compliment in our eyes. I hope you will like this chapter like the previous ones.

**_Akuma Yinaku:_** Really? –groans- This proves it. I need to go and read through my new updates before uploading it. Thanks for informing us of our careless mistakes.

---------

**Demons of the Night**

**Chapter 6**

--------

"Did you hear? Sensei's corpse was found in our classroom, torn to pieces!" A student whispered to his female companion.

"Hai. The student council and the school board is running amok, trying to calm down the students and hold off the press. It's a matter of time before they start publishing it into the newspapers. Eh? Anzu-chan? What are you doing here?"

A girl with short brown hair and azure eyes joined the conversation. "Phft. I go to this school, baka!" Anzu informed her and snorted. "I feel bad for Sensei, but he got what was deserved of him. That baka gave me an "F" on my hard-worked essay. I swear he was out to get me. Now that is what I call "unfair". Whoever slaughtered him must have admired me. It goes to show you that I'm desirable." She giggled.

"Anzu-chan!" a girl with hazel eyes called out. "We have to go to practice, now. Your cheerleader status will drop if you don't go to the gym immediately."

"Yosh! Well, see you later in class. Be sure to watch the upcoming football game in next month." Anzu grinned and skipped away to the hazel-eyed girl.

"Ano...Anzu-senpai is acting mighty weird today."

"Hai. It's almost as if she's a different person. Senpai was usually a kind and caring girl that idolizes the cheerleaders with every ounce of her blood. Now...I don't know what to say."

---------

"Aww man! I didn't get enough sleep last night." Jou yawned. He was back to wearing his navy school uniform as he strolled through the school hall in long strides. "So tired...need...sleep." The blond punk had a zombie expression implanted on his face along with his follower: Honda. Ryou and Chaise were walking alongside Yugi since they do go to this school after all.

Yugi frowned. "It's your fault for not going home when you're supposed to be. Yami even offered you a ride home but you flat out refused"

Jou flinched. He rubbed his head sheepishly and grinned. Unfortunately for him, Yugi had noticed his cringe.

"Jou-san? Are you alright? Is there something that you should tell me?" Yugi had known about Jou's secret ever since he had seen Jou's abusive father beat his son while he had been sent to Jou's home to ask for an innocent play date.

_-------_

_Flashback_

_-------_

(1)_ "Sa' your' sorr'. Say it, no'!" Jonouchi's drunken father (2) kicked the scruffy boy on the ribs with a leather boot. "Say it!" _

_Tiny sobs emerged from the frail boy. He curled himself up into a tight ball and tried to speak without hiccupping. "So-sorry, Pa-papa. P-please f-for-forgive me! I-I wo-won't do it a-again." Jou choked out. _

_-------_

_Yugi stared at them from the outside window. 'Iie. This is not possible. I thought Jou-kun said that his father loved him?' With his mouth agape, he scrambled to the door and knocked._

_-------_

_Jou's father's steeled toe stopped an inch away from kicking his son into welcoming unconsciousness. "Who's dat?"_

_"Probably some loser," Jou groaned out. _

_"Hmph." His father stumbled away to open the door. He peered down at the tri-hair boy. "An' you are?"_

_Yugi gulped. "Motou. Yugi Motou. I'm Jou's classmate and-"_

_"Dis is not a good time. Com' back later."_

_"Wait!" Yugi cried before the half-sober man slammed the door shut. "Sensei wanted me to deliver Jou-kun's homework to him. His homework is at my home and Jii-chan said to bring Jou-kun to our home." He lied. Well, it was practically the truth. Jou was absent that day and Jii-chan did say that Jou could come to his home._

_The burly man eyed Yugi before finally nodding and told him to wait. The door was slammed shut._

_-------_

_"Son! Get your pathetic, whimpering ass right here, now!" The bulky man bellowed, loud enough so that Yugi couldn't hear. _

_"H-hai!" Jou bit back the temptation to kick his father in the crotch and tell him to fuck off. He didn't want another beating. Carefully so, he pushed himself up and limped over to where the living room was. _

_His dad tugged at Jou's arm and hissed out "You better not tell anyone about this or else" before opening the door and pushed his son out._

_Jou bit off another curse and tried to stifle a yell. Instead, he yelped._

_His father shut the door behind him with a loud "bam" and yelled "Be home by seven!"_

_Yugi glanced nervously at the battered Jou. "Jou-kun...are you alright?"_

(3)_ "Hai. What do you want Pipsqueak?"_

_Yugi flinched and glanced down at his feet. "Ano...canyoucomeoverasaplaydate?"_

_"Huh? Do you mind repeating that, Shortie?" _

_Yugi blushed crimson red. "Can you come over as a play date...at my home?"_

_Jou stared long and straight at him. "What are you? Are you freakn' three? Heck no."_

_The petite boy sniffed and brought out his secret weapon. His puppy-dog eyes. "But...but..." he sniffed as tears leaked out and his wide eyes got even wider and bigger. _

_Jou froze. 'Aww crap! He reminds me of Shizuka. Damn it! Can't...fight...' "Oh, alright" he caved in. "But I have to be back here at seven."_

_"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yugi squealed and rushed over to hug him. He didn't notice Jou wince and awkwardly pat him on the back._

_"O-kay?" And unwelcoming silence came between them. "Err, are we going to get going?"_

_"Huh? Oh...okay!" Yugi chirped and dragged Jou out of the apartment building. 'This is going to be fun! I won't tell anyone because Jou-kun is my new friend! I bet he didn't want anyone to know his secret, so I won't tell.' He was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the small trace of a smile on the blonde's face._

_-------_

_End Flashback_

_------- _

"Aww. We only have two minutes left before we have to enter our classroom. Do you think Sensei will give us detention?" Jou questioned Yugi, snapping him out of his memories. He had ignored Yugi's question and beamed at the tri-hair boy.

Honda slapped Jou upside his head. "Baka. Didn't you see the news today? Our sensei was coldly murdered right out of the blue yesterday. And I quote: 'the suspects are possibly the students and the teachers. The highest possibility of the teachers being the murderer is seventy-eight percent due to the brain and the bran of the developed adults' strength. The students in the campus have very little strength to carry out this gruesome murder because of the evidence and the way that Sensei was killed. The investigators have uncovered two evidences and one fact. (4)The evidence itself is being the hair and a fingerprint. The way that Sensei was slashed is too powerful to be a student of the school to inflict such damage."

"Wow. So there is a brain in there after all." a husky voice chuckled in masked disgust and amusement, his warm, tingly breath huffed by Ryou's earlobe.

Slightly startled, Ryou whipped his head around only to stare at the shrouded person (5) in dumbfounded silence. Suddenly snapping out of his distress, he pointed a finger at the smirking figure and whispered harshly, "It's you: the stalker!"

_------- _

Phoenix: I know. I know. I'll go ahead and answer some of your questions.

Takara: Gomen. Sorry for the late update and the short chapter.

---

(1)- Yeah...I don't know how to write slurs and drunken language. Sorry, but I don't, so don't blame us if it's not good enough.

(2)- After all the fics we've read, we continuously encounter a scene where Jou's father is always drunk and abuses his son. The manga doesn't help us one bit, so we're forced to go back and take reference from other authors since we didn't have that much info about him. We figured that if he's a drunken bastard, why not make him dull too?

(3)- I know that this didn't happen in the anime and manga, but this is AU (alternate universe). This is suppose to be different. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. We won't bite.

(4)- I'm just going to be blunt with this. We're not telling. If we do, we'll be spoiling the future chapter and the plot (I swear...every day the plot changes even though I'm trying hard to keep it the same as I'd thought out in the beginning).

(5)- Heh heh heh. Ryou has a stalker. Ryou has a stalker. –Phoenix prances off singing about Ryou's stalker- You'll find out in the next chapter of who his stalker is. Kudos to those who knows who the stalker is. Oh yeah, Ryou could tell who his stalker is even though he's covered with a mask.

---

Phoenix: If anyone can guess why January 20th is important to us, we'll dedicate one chapter to that one person. See you in the next update!


End file.
